


Locked in

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: The team lock Charlie and Duffy in Charlie’s office hoping it will make them talk. [Contains sexual scenes, not suitable for anyone under 18yrs old]
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 6





	Locked in

She placed her hand on the door handle and tried rattling it, hoping it would open. She groaned when she realised it was definitely locked and she was stuck in here. With him.

“They won’t let us out until we talk.”

She removed her hand off the door handle and rest her head against the back of the door. She folded her arms across her chest and refused to talk. Charlie sighed. Duffy could be stubborn when she wanted to be. There was a silence between the two of them, every second the silence interrupted by the ticking of the clock on Charlie’s desk.

As the minutes ticked by, Duffy realised that the team were serious about this and she groaned out loud again.

“How long have we been locked in here, so far?”

Charlie glanced at the small desk clock on top of his papers and replied. “Twenty minutes.”

“I don’t want to be in here any longer.” She stated adamantly and Charlie rolled his eyes. As if she thought it was where he wanted to spend the remainder of his shift, locked in his office with his estranged wife.

“Give me credit, Duffy! There’s worse people to be locked in an office with.”

“Hmm, like who?” She paused, “I’m sure estranged husband tops the list.”

“You could be locked in with the ice queen.” He resorted and Duffy groaned softly. She hadn’t thought of that. She tried the door handle once more but to no avail and moved away from the door.

“Ok, you might have a point there.”

“Just might?”

“Ok, fine. You have a point.”

Duffy sat herself down on the floor, underneath the window but still near the door. She was able to watch Charlie perfectly from the position she was in. He was biting the end of the pen in his hand as he stared at the paperwork in front of him. He could feel her gaze but didn’t comment, instead keeping his focus and attention on the papers.

“I know you’re watching me.” He broke the silence between them, without looking up from the papers. Duffy blushed, the colour red creeping onto her features. She bit her lower lip. Perhaps it was in the light but he seemed more handsome than usual.

“Sorry.” She whispered and moved her knees to her chest, hugging them. She was getting bored. After all, there wasn’t much they could get up too in a medium sized office, was there? She sighed softly.

“I’m thirsty.” She suddenly announced. “Do they realise we could become dehydrated in here?”

“Yes Duffy, we do work with a bunch of doctors and nurses.”

She rolled her eyes, “but they may still not have thought about the dangers of dehydration.”

“You’re thirsty you say?”

Duffy nodded and Charlie moved to open his bottom drawer. There was a loud clinking noise and he placed a large bottle of whiskey on his desk, along with two glasses. Duffy shook her head, unbelievable, she thought.

“Drink?”

He closed the drawer and picked up the whiskey, unscrewing the cap and pouring a generous amount in both glasses.

“We can’t drink at work Charlie!”

“I’d agree. But this is the only way we can keep ourselves from becoming dehydrated.”

“Technically, alcohol makes you more dehydrated.” She pointed out, to which Charlie’s rolled his eyes.

“Maybe but it’s some form of liquid. Now, would you like this drink?”

“I won’t say no.”

Duffy was about to stand up, to come closer to the desk when Charlie told her to sit down. He stood up and juggling both glasses of whiskey and the bottle, made his way over to where she was sat. He sat down beside her, handing over a glass and propping the bottle up against the wall. Her hand brushed against his, as she took the glass.

“Are you sure you’re going to get up again?” She teased lightheartedly.

Charlie simply rolled his eyes in response, a soft smile on his face. Sometimes it was like they’d never separated. They sipped from their glasses in a comfortable silence, both knowing they needed to talk to the other but not really knowing where to start.

“Charlie?”

“Yes darling?” He turned his attention to her. She necked back the reminder of the liquid and settled the glass on the floor by the bottle. She turned slightly and met his gaze, biting her lower lip slightly.

“I’m.. I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you.”

He reached out and placed his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes tightly at the contact. She hadn’t expected him to touch her. Charlie’s fingertips began to gently caress her cheek and he replied:

“I know.”

As much as it had broken him to discover Duffy had slept with another man, the reason why had become clear after her dementia diagnosis. He smiled sadly.

“I know sweetheart.” He repeated.

“It wasn’t…” she swallowed as she felt a finger against her lips.

“Ssh, you don’t have to explain.”

He gently ran his thumb over her lower lip. Her lips were always so soft, perfect lips for kissing. Charlie met Duffy’s gaze once again.

“I want to explain.” She said quietly.

He removed his thumb from her lips and poured them both another glass of whiskey, in the off chance they may need it. Duffy began to fiddle with her hands, a clear sign she was nervous and Charlie reached out, interlocking his fingers through hers. Part of her wanted to move her hand, just in case he didn’t want to hold her hand after everything she would tell him. However, she was grateful for his touch. It always could calm and reassure her.

“He was just there at the right time when I needed someone.” She explained, “I never meant to hurt you.”

She stroked her thumb over the back of his hand, “you felt neglected?” He asked and she nodded, admitting that she did feel neglected. He was putting work before her, just like her ex-husband’s always did.

“Very. I was second again, work was coming first. Not me.”

He stroked her cheek, “I’m so sorry.” He whispered. It was all his fault. If only he considered her feelings perhaps all this could’ve been avoided. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip and gently lent forward and kissed her. She closed her eyes tightly at the contact, she never expected to be kissed by him again. Charlie slowly and reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. Duffy’s fingers began to fiddle with the bottom of his tunic.

“I thought there was something wrong with me.” She said quietly, “maybe I’m as damaged as I think I am.”

Hearing Duffy’s admission broke Charlie’s heart. She wasn’t damaged. He’d never associated her with the word damaged and the fact she couldn’t see her own self-worth, upset Charlie greatly.

“You’re not damaged.”

She shrugged and was about to reply with something else when she felt his lips against hers again. Duffy shuffled her body closer to his as she parted her lips to deepen the kiss, her tongue seeking out his. He gently sucked on her tongue before moving his hand up her body and cupping her left breast in his hand. She pulled away and rested her forehead against his once more.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” She didn’t want him to do anything he might later regret. Meeting her gaze, and staring back into those beautiful green eyes, he nodded. All he wanted was to be inside her and connected with her again. He kissed her, harder and rougher than before as his fingers sought out her zip. He slid the zip down of her tunic and grinned at the underwear she was wearing.

“Hmm, black lace. I brought you that for our anniversary.” He whispered as he thumbed the material of the bra. She smiled shyly before she removed her tunic, leaving herself dressed only in her trousers and her bra.

Charlie’s stomach flipped slightly as his eyes ran down and over the figure of his wife. It had been months since he’d last seen her in the flesh, last held her naked body in his arms. He’d had to open up his wank bank for materials on his wife as he attempted to remember the feel of her naked skin on his. He was soon brought back to Earth by the sound of his trousers fly been undone. He looked at her and smiled.

Duffy always had the ability to look innocent, no matter what she was about to engage in. Now was no different. She knelt in front of him, her fingers expertly unzipping him and pulling his trousers down. She bit her lower lip as she ran her hand over the bulge in his trousers.

She moved her hands to the side of his boxers and pulled his underwear down, freeing his erection. She licked her lips in anticipation and smirked.

“Careful, you nearly had my eye out there.”

She lowered her head to his lap and planted a delicate kiss to the tip of his penis. He closed his eyes and exhaled at the touch. Duffy began to plant kisses down one side, across his tip again and down the other before she took his penis into her mouth.

“Oh God Duffy…” He moaned quietly and breathed out again. She started to suck, softly at first but increasing the intensity every so often. It didn’t take Charlie very long to reach his climax, especially when she began to massage his balls that were tender and heavy. He groaned as he emptied his seed into her mouth, again impressed by her ability to never spill a single drop of his sperm. Swallowing, she removed her head from his lap, looked up at him and grinned.

His breathing was heavy as he watched the smile on his wife’s face grow and the sparkle in her eye. She began to slowly remove her trousers, her eyes refusing to leave Charlie’s gaze. As she sat on his lap, Charlie’s hand immediately went into her knickers and she groaned loudly, resting her head back against his chest.

“Charlie…” she whispered. His fingers found her entrance and he pushed his fingers into her opening. She closed her eyes and panted hard. Fuck, she’d forgotten how good his hand felt.

As his hand began to move, Charlie’s tongue ran up and down Duffy’s neck. The feel of Charlie’s tongue along her neck, caused goosebumps to appear on her body. That and combined with the fact his fingers seemed to move deeper inside her, made her flood his hand even more. “You’re so wet baby.” He whispered as he gently hit her ear.

“Hm….” she knew it wouldn’t be long before she was tipped over the edge. Charlie’s thumb brushed against her swollen clit and she moaned, beginning to rock her hips against his hand. As his hand movements increased, his free hand had no option but to clasp over her hand as she became increasingly louder and more vocal. Eventually reaching her climax, she moaned into his hand as her body began to shiver and his hand movements slowed, waiting for her body to finally relax before he removed his hand from inside of her. Her breathing was erratic as she calmed, goosebumps along her arms, streaks of redness across her chest and up her neck. He kissed the side of her head several times as she relaxed into his embrace.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and took a minute to appreciate how nice it felt to have her back in his arms. He kissed her neck again, his lips leaving a trail of kisses from the tip of her neck to her collarbone.

“Turn around.” He whispered.

She changed position, moving in his arms and straddling over his lap. She smiled shyly as she gently ran her hand down Charlie’s erection before she gently guided him inside of her. Charlie’s hands rested against her hips.

“Fuck…” Duffy closed her eyes briefly as she rested her forehead against his shoulder, giving her a couple of moments to adjust to his size. As she began to rock against him, she licked and kissed his neck.

“Baby….” His hands cupped her breasts over her bra as she quickly began to move backwards and forwards, desperate to reach that climax. She needed to come again. She needed him to come again and fill her.

“Charlie!” She groaned, as he moved her bra and exposed her breasts. He pinched one of her nipples between his fingers and she hissed loudly, a shiver running down her spine. She always found playing with her breasts helped bring her to an orgasm. Charlie’s head bent down and he engulfed one of her nipples into his mouth. He rolled his tongue around it before sucking slightly. Duffy threw her head back and began to rock harder!

“Yes baby!!” She moaned, her movements becoming harder and faster. Charlie’s tongue continued to play with her breasts, noticing the tell tale signs she was on a way to an orgasm by the clenching and unclenching of her vaginal muscles against his penis. He pays attention to her other breast and not even a minute later, she clenches around him and begins to tremble. As she begins to come, Charlie too reaches his orgasm and fills her with his seed. She collapses forward onto him, her head on his shoulder as she desperately attempts to regain control of her breathing.

For about a minute, neither of them spoke. The sound of heavy breathing and the ticking clock, the only two sounds that could be heard from the room. Duffy gently lifted her head up from Charlie’s shoulder, stroked her fingertips against his cheek, planted a small kiss to his cheek and whispered.

“I love you.”

He smiled and nuzzled his nose against hers, “I love you too.”

He reluctantly moved her from his lap so he could slip out of her. They got dressed in silence, finished the glass of whiskey they’d poured earlier and glanced at the clock.

“Well that was certainly one way of passing the time.” Charlie remarked. A soft gentle giggle escaped Duffy’s lips as she rested her head against Charlie’s chest. She bit her lip as she began planning for the next time, her and Charlie got locked in an office….


End file.
